Sponge is changing
by Chad2013
Summary: It a story if spongebob finally change caused from his personality disorder...
1. Chapter 1

Once time in krasty krabs sponge was working as usual and squidward as sleeping as always as and mr. krabs caring is money but one time squidward had it with spongebob for ruined mostly his life and mr. krab for againist labor laws, and mostly why needed job here any way by going krabs office and telling him to offically quits for good and later buring spongbob house and blackmail as spongebob for buring his money that krab believe it and fire spongebob and never getting job back forever for his money that extremely loving it and then spongebob get his now destory house along his stuff destory and gray safety get house before it buring to ground.

But spongebob plan to replace it but he remebered he canceled his all it's cards and one them for reparing his home. Leaving his depressed and devloped paranoid that believe squidward done which is very true with talk him about it and squidward trying to denid it and spongebob not trust it and get a fight and then police come and sponge getting to mental hospital for few days.

Five Days Later

Then spongebob release for mental hopsital and serveal doctors declear spongebob mostly having Dependent personality disorder or (DPD) which cause make him a slave and need help too much and this personality disorder mostly get by abuse childhood or other cause of abused from someone who knew.

Spongebob was trying to explain that is optimism for mostly but instead he extreme snaps he blame mostly everyone even krabs and squidward for having this slave-based personality disorder and spongebob announced to leaving from this area of this town or city it mean WHATEVER by going leaving patrick with squidward all lone and sponge live in a apartment and still litte friends with sandy. Plus sponge get rid his old life and give gray to patrick for now on. And spongebob leaving his fandom of superheros of mermaind man and his sidekick for his freedom and indepencdence...

Two Days Later

Sponge is quickly change from fried-cook spongeboy into pessimismitc outlaw spongeman depite still good friends with sandy cheeks. Sqiudward is now (private) friends with patrick and krabs is decleard out bussiness and all greediness is nearly-all gone when his view money is pointless and make people stupid start with and turing into anti-capitalist activist while his "daughter" pearl is still remian same and she his old daddy back but make it now impossiblie out find sponge depsite he somewhere in city or town?; Mrs. puff is very happy that spongebob will not take this anymore but her insanty is gone for good. And plankton is now happy got recipe and now feel run both food bussiness with politics same time while the bucket is now very sucess food bussiness and his possiblity became a scientist a evil one and still run in politics. And most all everyone in his town or city is glad about spongebob finally change everyone have a week-long party of people having all outlaw-style related stuffs. Spongebob do nothing cause of this new personality. Put everyone love the new pessimismitc spongebob...

Everyone but thier thing in at cave at out of town or city a person got and always obessed the old spongebob since 2004 want him was to be it old self insanty and want to kidnepped him and try brainwashed him very much...

This chapter 1 more this story read chapter 2... [Later] 


	2. Chapter 2

Since spongebob changes his personality and now living new life other side of town, put now feel mean and nothing put there something is try that he believe to kill him. And try buy stuff for protection for himself and he buy a lot of traps, death traps, even more deadly traps for somebody yet again believes try to kill spongebob. Put since a person try get spongebob for brainwashed him back it old self and want him for himself forever...

Put this plan fail many times with stuipd traps and spongebob "unaware" the traps and skips him for his safety and need help for once by going his old friend sandy cheeks with few traps and defence for that he believe a "fan" is insane and psychopath and only him for been his old life.

Blah blah blah Day later

Oddly the "fan" he talk about didnt come but instead found a cameras in his old home and new apartment, and his used the town/city army that he believes the "fan" is try little ruined of his life and try he think he going to be kill by the "fan". But for how the "fan" is watching him for his life...

This chapter 2 now read chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok put one time since "The fan" that spongebob have is gone that so he thought put he still hiding to make him paranoid but try keep his cool and go back to be doing take beers and guns.

Week later

Sponge is now safe but "him" is back and try to kidnapped him serious and sponge gets lot of guns and his new friends for protection and waiting and he thought he see him put wrong person but he somehow related the "the fan" and now completely will get him and sent the police and get back to his new life from slavery and now he send 45 of his friends for dead or alive. And get rid of this insane guy.

Spongebob indeed his almost his friends put bit them are killed while other are brainwashed as his minions put he better to leave from here and into New kelp city for himself and get away from him and carry with his 28 friends into protection.

Day later

They left of right time and "now are free" from "him" and now a gang and revolutionary group in New kelp city for agaist slavery, (and that guy from other town/city).

Five months later

Now they control the city into anarchy by control 90% of city boundries and 10% are control by law and order. And spongebob become the ruler and now here control the city for away from "him".

This chapter 3 now read chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Since spongebob now control the city he did premise some idea like be being free, againist slavery and getting away from his old life. And he became more pessimistic and evil by days away and some the city citizens are still agaist the ideas that spongebob premise and try get him kill or big obivous stupid one (Kick him out).

2 months later

The new kelp city is now look crap in outside view and more it's citizens are angry at him and lead a big uprising which is successful and he kick out and his friends are mostly againist him this leaving him 5 left.

He now anger and mentally rage for his life is now danger again and he go town to town and now the live with his friends now lives in a hideout for until his problem dies.

7 years later

Spongebob and friend are more armed and paranoid for spongebob problem remain unsovled since seven years ago, spongebob had to end it once for all and his 4 friends the fifth one died from unnamed paranoid and savilic disease four years ago. And they off to that problem all started in that town/city by killing almost it citizens and several police cops also killed in gang rampage for looking that guy who wants him never be back in old life.

This Chapter 4 and next one is last one to making this Fanfic. 


	5. Chapter 5

And now this finally last he nearly all the town's or city's people are killed and he now he went extreme insane and he believe his old friends are try to kill him and his crew, he go first kill sandy whos now broke and easily to kill with.

Then he kills his old boss krabs and her "daugther" pearl who both them are living a shed, krabs is dead and pearl escape unitl she get wouneded from gun shot, then eventally dies later.

And last he visit his old friend and ex-"lover" who now lived to together because squidward come out as gay while patrick come out to as mostly bisexual. Put both them are killed, and before spongebob and his gang burned the thier house down with it.

And spongebob finally got his problem start with, and now he going that he do because of being lazy and paranoid and fear from him and now a standdown with his problem.

He starting shooting at him put missed several time as he ran cover at table and shoot him back and kill is bodyguard and other one got injured.

And hours later the problem is injured himslef while spongebob is wounded in right shorter and spongebob goes to him and spitt in his face and take him to a cliff and drop him there away and spongebob is one time got happy for once and next day he just kill himself and just that he died as same place he kills paul hit-fish and yes that stupid guy that ruined spongebob life.

And story end by It's sucked on cracked. 


End file.
